Kaguro
undertale - Waterfall Orchestra Arrangement Basic Information Name: Kaguro Current Aj Adaptation: Guro Nicknames: Kagyro, Kag, Lil Bro, Big Boi. Aj User: Jammer4803 Wiki User: RedMatt Species: Statistics Leadership ������������������ 3/ 10 Strength �������������������� 5 / 10 Speed �������������������� 8/ 10 Stamina �������������������� 7/ 10 Intelligence �������������������� 7 / 10 Agility �������������������� 9 / 10 Stealth �������������������� 8 / 10 Hunting ������������������ 6/ 10 Defense �������������������� 4 / 10 (Please Note: Statistics may change over time) '' ♥ⓡⓔⓛⓐⓣⓘⓞⓝⓢ♥ 'Format:' Name (Gender/Alive or Deceased/ Location Known or Unknown) User/Wiki User(Optional)'' Mother: '''Ashiko (F/Unknown/Location Unknown) '''Father: '''Isamu (M/Deceased/Location Unknown) '''Former Mate(s): Luna Crush(es): ''' '''Offspring: Technically Violla Siblings: ''' Sunaki{ Sister } (M/Alive/Location Known) Gleamtheshinyumbreon {Half-- Brother} (M/Alive/Location Known) XxSparrowfeather1xX/XxDappletailxX {Half-Sister-in-Law} F/Alive/Location Known) Windeddreams/Serirroal Silver {Half-Sister-in-Law} F/Alive/Location Known) Reindeerrabbit2/ReindeerRabbitAJ {Half-Sister} (F/Alive/Location Known) ] {Half-Sister} (F/Alive/Location Known) /123WoofAJ] Umi { Sister in-Law} (F/Alive/Location Known) { Half-Brother in-Law} (M/Alive/Location Known) sunheart1010/Eclipse12345 '''Nephews/Nieces: Falcon (M/Alive/Location Known) Komorebi (M/Alive/Location Known) Trainee Mentor:Eclipse (M/Alive/Location Known) Sunheart1010 Former Mentor(s):N/A Theme Song(s) Friends Sunaki (F/Alive/Location Known) [ Gleamtheshinyumbreon] Cian (M/Alive/Location Known) [ Wolfcool135] Dusk (M/Alive/Location Known) RebelPerfection Thrill (F/Alive/Location Known) Popt444 ( very little friends, add yourself if you're friends with me!) Flaws/Strengths Flaws: * gets scared of everything * he freezes whenever he is panicked Strengths: * although being shy, he can come out of situations and try to save someone, * If a sibling is in a situation of passing away, he'll be their till the very end, like a fire. * Kaguro can be a bit social if you really make the right choices, you might end up being his best friend! Likes/Dislikes Likes: * Staying by Sunaki (he trusts her the most) * Running * play fighting with siblings * Crushing beetles * Spending time with others in general * The heat * Hanging with Luna Dislikes: * The cold * Getting wet * Being very lonely * Loosing a sibling and/or friend Fears * Fear of any siblings dying * A slight fear of rivers since Sunaki's accident Backstory Kaguro was born deep in the forest with his older sister,mother and father.Kaguro loved playing with almost everyday. One day, when Kaguro and were hunting elk with their father, they were attacked by hunters who were also hunting the elk. Kaguro and escaped, but sadly their father didn't. Kaguro and his sister feared that with their mother's bad temper, and being blamed for their father's death, the fled from home.They traveled a large, raging river. One day, Kaguro had the idea of playing with .They had a mock-fight until Kaguro accidently pushed her off the ground with a tackle. Kaguro froze in panic, when she fell in the river, knowing she wasn't the greatest swimmer. He screamed her named over and over again.Kaguro saw two wolves in the distance and fled in fear, thinking that they would blame him.He traveled on and on, becoming more introverted, less social, and more shy as he traveled on. One day, he met Sunaki again, surprised to see her alive, and asked to join her pack, . Fan-Art Category:Original Characters Category:RedMatt